


荣耀屯二三事（4）

by santong



Category: ryt
Genre: M/M, all叶 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santong/pseuds/santong





	荣耀屯二三事（4）

家里没了顶梁柱，苏家的日子可谓是枯藤上的小花，那时正值小叔子中升高，高昂的学费是一回事，日常生计又是另外一回事，忙的叶寡妇来来回回的打转，好歹是筹齐了钱，但人却累趴下了。

屯里婶子说正巧，前些天村北边那80多岁的老村医退休了，来了个顶岗的城里大夫，姓王，不说医术怎样，去瞧瞧总是没坏处。

叶寡妇扶着腰说行，看看就看看。

到了地方一瞧，微草诊所，地方不大，中药西药却都有，诊所里面干净整洁，设备齐全，一个穿着大白褂的年轻汉子神色专注的坐在办公桌后，手里捧着一叠资料头也不抬的问道：“什么名字，多大了，家里几口人，结婚了没？”

叶寡妇心想这怎么和查户口似的，但既然医生问了那就老老实实答呗。

“叶修，今年20岁，家里两口人，目前婚姻状况……丧偶？”王大夫抬了抬眼镜又确认了一遍。

叶寡妇纳闷的点点头。

王大夫：“那好，把手伸过来我给你把个脉。”

叶寡妇最近浑身乏力，一早起来就腰酸背痛，心想应该不是什么要紧的毛病硬撑了几天，结果反倒越发严重了。

“……”

只见王大夫搭着他的手，一会儿皱眉一会儿摇头。

“大夫，我这病怎么说？”叶寡妇问。

“不好说，得做个全身检查。”王大夫严肃的说道。

那就做呗，不过王大夫你干嘛大白天的锁门？

“来，把衣服脱光了去床上躺着。”王大夫指了指就近的大床。

“脱衣服？”叶寡妇一惊。

“不脱衣服怎么检查？”王大夫反问。

叶寡妇心里暗自嘀咕，但看王大夫这个人正经的很，大约是他多想了。

王大夫背身戴上口罩，只听身后一阵悉悉索索，转过身就看见叶寡妇一丝不挂的躺在床上，一只手盖住奶子，一只手遮住下体，满脸通红的磨蹭床单。

王大夫只是扫了一眼，就收回目光，说道：“等下要是摸着哪里不舒服就叫出来，别憋着。”

说着就掏出听诊器往胸口按去，叶寡妇敏感的骚奶头一碰到冰凉的诊头就马上硬了起来，冰得叶寡妇嘤咛了一声，那凉凉的玩意儿接近着又在乳峰周围四处巡视，激起一片鸡皮疙瘩。

“王大夫您的手法怎么和其他大夫不一样？”叶寡妇疑惑的问道。

“城里大夫都是这么看病的。”对此王大夫只回应了这么一句。

叶寡妇将信将疑，说话间心率的检查已经结束了，王大夫开始按压他身体各个部位，从脖子开始一直按到腋下，手掌裹住乳峰转圈揉捏。

“你这奶子太大了，一不留神就容易患乳癌，要多来诊所做推拿按摩。”王大夫认真的说道。

叶寡妇又羞又恼，却又不得不承认这王大夫的推拿手艺真真是一等一的棒，本来酸疼僵硬的身体愣是给揉软了。

“啊~！”

王大夫的手不知揉到哪里，叶寡妇仿佛过电一般颤了一下。

“这里不舒服？”王大夫故意刮搔腰侧的软肉，果不其然叶寡妇挣扎的动静更大了，脸上的表情不是是哭还是笑。

“看来这里没毛病……”王大夫嘟囔着又将手继续往下移，但半路就被叶寡妇的玉手拦住了去路。

“大夫，您换个地儿检查吧……这不方便……”叶寡妇绞紧双腿窘迫的说道。

不料王大夫义正言辞说道：“请您配合一下，这也是对您的身体负责，万一检查有疏漏的地方，我可担不起这责任，就算不为了您的丈夫也要为了您的小叔子想想。

是啊，他倒了沐橙该怎么办，他没了亲哥不能再没了他了。

叶寡妇万般纠结之下，最终还是羞怯的张开了腿，将已经泛滥成灾的骚穴明晃晃的敞露在男人的视线中。

不怪方才叶寡妇扭扭捏捏，只是这骚穴委实淫荡，被别的男人摸了摸奶子骚水就跟泄了洪水一样喷涌而出，把干净的白床单都洇湿了一大片粘嗒嗒的粘在屁股上，这下又被人看了个精光不羞愤才怪。

“对，这才听话，把腿再张开点自己扶着，等会我要仔细检查一番。”

王大夫戴上手套，并二指径直刺进了叶寡妇的小嫩逼，修长的手指隔着一层乳胶手套在肉穴之内放肆抠挖搅动，抚摸每一处能够摸到的肉壁，王大夫高超的指奸技巧插得叶寡妇淫叫连连，大股大股的淫水随着尖叫喷涌而出，他竟然就在这小诊所的床上硬生生被两根手指插得潮吹了！  
“哈……哈……”几番潮吹结束，叶寡妇就只剩下翻着白眼喘气的力气了，连腿都软的合拢不得，手指撤离的时候还依依不舍的拉出一条银丝，随后肥厚的阴唇中间哆哆嗦嗦的尿出一滩淡黄色的液体。

这时他忽然听见王大夫说：

“多亏嫂子的配合，检查结果出来了，据我多年经验分析，您这是得了骚病，要男人的大鸡巴才能治好。”

“男人的大鸡巴？”叶寡妇愣愣的重复了一遍。

“没错，第一次疗程还需加以童子尿灌穴滋养阴道屁眼，不然没法根治。”王大夫道：“不过不用担心，我们微草诊所自然是有充分的准备的，进来吧，英杰一帆，脱掉裤子来给叶嫂子治病。”

只见两个模样端正的白大褂小年轻打开门走到了跟前，红着脸拉下了裤链，两根精神奕奕的大鸡巴瞬间弹出来直指饥渴的骚穴。

不行了……已经忍不住了……

对，他发了骚病，要用男人的大鸡巴才能治好，既然沐秋已经不在了，那就……

……

看着被小辈吸着奶头前后同时操进双穴大操大干还爽的不行的叶寡妇，王大夫看了看手表，下一个预约的病人要到了，等处理好，这骚寡妇估计就已经离不开男人的大鸡巴了。


End file.
